


Helden von früher

by Platypusaurus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Bones, Canon Compliant, Drama, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, Kid Sam Winchester, Pre-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platypusaurus/pseuds/Platypusaurus
Summary: Es ist der 31. Oktober 1988, doch Sam und Dean Winchester haben anderes im Kopf als Monster. Trotzdem geht es auch in zarteren Jahren schon ein Stück weit um die Rettung der Welt – irgendwie.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Helden von früher

**Author's Note:**

> Triggerwarnungen, sensible Themen, sonstige Hinweise:  
> Deutliche Hinweise auf Schwierigkeiten in der Kindheit der Winchesters, verstorbene Elternteile, Vernachlässigung von Kindern AKA nichts, was man nicht aus der Serie wüsste.  
> Wen so etwas leicht aufwühlt, passe bitte besonders auf sich auf.
> 
> Spoiler:  
> Keine bzw. erfordert Kenntnisse aus Staffel 1 und 9.
> 
> Mein Dank geht an -Madara- auf Fanfiktion.de, der ich seit Wochen in den Ohren gelegen habe, wie schwer mir das Schreiben im Moment fällt, und die mich immer wieder angespornt und inspiriert hat, nicht aufzugeben.

_31\. Oktober 1988, Blue Earth, Faribault County – Minnesota_

Dad war nicht da. Nichts Ungewöhnliches, aber trotzdem versetzte es Dean an diesem Tag einen leisen Stich. Warum es ihn so sehr wurmte, darüber wollte er eigentlich nicht weiter nachdenken. Es würde nichts ändern.

Es war Montag, an und für sich ein ganz normaler Tag im Oktober – wenn nicht von allen Vorgärten und Veranden massenhaft schauriger Deko-Klimbim aus Kunststoff dem heutigen Datum schon wochenlang vorausgeeilt wäre. Und noch lange vor Einbruch der Dämmerung, bevor das Flackern der Jack O‘Lanterns die Botschaft verstärken und die Scharen der Kinder bergeweise Süßigkeiten von ihren Nachbarn einfordern konnten, bereitete sich gefühlt alle Welt auf den bevorstehenden Abend vor. Selbst für einen Neunjährigen ohne festen Wohnsitz war es schwer, sich dem ganzen Trubel zu entziehen.

Dean vermied es, die Unterlippe in einer Art bitteren Schmollens vorzuschieben und begnügte sich stattdessen damit, auf ihr herumzukauen. Er lag mit unter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen im Gras hinterm Haus bei Pastor Murphy, den Sammy und er „Onkel Jim“ nennen durften, und beobachtete die Schäfchenwolken, die hoch oben am postkartenblauen Himmel über ihm vorüberzogen. Sam war irgendwo drinnen und sah vermutlich fern, die Gunst der Stunde nutzend, dass Dean ausnahmsweise einmal nicht über das Programm bestimmen wollte. Was vor allem daran lag, dass er es einfach nicht länger mit seinem kleinen Bruder im selben Raum ausgehalten hatte.

Die Winchesters hatten sich nie etwas aus Halloween gemacht; wenn es nach ihm und Dad gegangen wäre, hätte ihnen der Feiertag gestohlen bleiben können. Sammy, der seit Wochen in jeder Tankstelle und in jedem Supermarkt in sehnsüchtiger Faszination vor der Abteilung mit dem Halloween-Kram, Dekoration, Kostümen, Süßigkeiten, stehen geblieben war, sah das ein wenig anders. Aber im Gegensatz zu Dean hatte er ja auch keine persönlichen Geister, die es speziell an Halloween in Schach zu halten galt.

Das erste Halloween, das Dean bewusst erlebt hatte, war auch gleichermaßen das letzte gewesen, an dem er in einem Kostüm von Haus zu Haus hatte ziehen dürfen. Es lag heute genau fünf Jahre zurück, und während er selbst, als Cowboy verkleidet, an Dads Hand durch die Straßen von Lawrence gelaufen war, um Süßigkeiten zu erbetteln, war sein kleiner Bruder in einem schreiend orangefarbenen Kürbis-Strampler mit dazu passendem Mützchen zu Hause bei Mommy geblieben und hatte selig in seinem Gitterbett geschlafen. Dean erinnerte sich nicht mehr allzu gut an dieses Halloween, schmeckte vage den Hauch von Schokolade, Karamell und Pumpkin Pie, vermischt zu einer fast vergessenen Note von _Zufriedenheit_ auf der Zunge, wenn er versuchte, an sein erstes und letztes richtiges _Trick or Treat!_ zu denken. Ein Großteil seiner Erinnerungen an diese, wie er zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht hatte ahnen können, letzten und viel zu kostbaren Tage war in der Nacht vom zweiten November desselben Jahres lichterloh in Flammen aufgegangen, und schließlich zu Asche zerfallen. Was vielleicht einer der Gründe war, warum er und Dad Halloween nicht sonderlich mochten.

Die Erinnerung an Dads letztes herzliches Lachen, an _Mom_ , wie sie sich (angemessen staunend) seine Ausbeute in dem verwaschenen alten Kissenbezug hatte zeigen lassen, den _ihr kleiner Cowboy_ mit nach Hause gebracht hatte, das alles war besser zu stemmen, wenn man es so gut wie möglich beiseite schob. Die Wolken über ihm hatten es da irgendwie leichter, die wurden wenigstens vom Wind fort geweht. Mit seinen Grübeleien und seinem Kummer war das nicht ganz so einfach.

Dean wusste natürlich, was sein Vater tat, wenn er Sammy und ihn bei Freunden zurückließ. Es zählte immerhin zu seinen Aufgaben, die Salzlinie vor ihren Fenstern zu kontrollieren, wenn Dad über Nacht fort war. Und vielleicht mochte Dad diesen Tag im Jahr auch einfach nicht mehr, weil er schon den Rest des Jahres genug mit Monstern und Hexen und anderen Schauergestalten zu tun hatte. Sie konnten schließlich nicht alles in ihrem Leben, was nicht so funktionierte, wie bei anderen Familien, auf Mom schieben. Darauf, dass sie nicht mehr da war.

Dean funkelte wütend zu den Wolken hinauf, so als wären sie dafür verantwortlich, dass sich Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln bildeten. Verstohlen wischte er sie mit dem Handballen weg und war einmal mehr froh, allein und unbeobachtet hier im Gras zu liegen.

Pastor Jim war schon in Ordnung. Er hatte angeboten, Sammy und ihn am Abend auf einer Runde _Trick or Treat!_ zu begleiten, was Dean natürlich hatte ablehnen müssen. Er war einerseits schon viel zu alt für diesen Kinderkram, andererseits wäre Dad alles andere als begeistert gewesen, wenn er im Nachhinein herausfand, dass seine Söhne als Monster verkleidet im Dunkeln durch die Straßen geisterten. Dass Sam daraufhin enttäuscht reagiert hatte, war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. In dem kleinen dürren Kerl brodelte nicht nur enorm viel Wut, er konnte auch ohrenbetäubend laut werden, wenn ihm etwas nicht in den Kram passte. Manchmal hatte Dean den Eindruck, dass das insgeheim einer der Gründe war, warum Dad sie beide gern bei seinen Freunden, wie Onkel Bobby oder Jim, ließ. Sammy schrie nämlich fast nur, wenn Dad dabei war. Der heutige Vorfall war eher die Ausnahme gewesen und trotzdem klingelten Dean davon noch immer die Ohren.

Der Boden unter ihm wurde allmählich kühl und das Gras schien bereits feucht zu werden; wie eine erste Drohung der herannahenden Dämmerung in Deans ungeschütztem Nacken. Es war kaum früher Nachmittag, doch die Sonne stand schon tief, tauchte die Wolken in zarte Pastelltöne, als er hörte, wie die Hintertür des Hauses aufschwang und sich ihm zögerlich Schritte näherten.

„Geh wieder rein, Sammy“, brummte Dean, ohne aufzusehen.

Die Schritte stoppten abrupt, wie auf frischer Tat ertappt, denn natürlich hatte Dean mit seiner Vermutung recht gehabt: Sam war zu ihm nach draußen gekommen.

„Du kannst nicht über mich bestimmen!“, sagte der kleine Klugscheißer und klang derartig von sich selbst überzeugt, dass Dean augenblicklich Wut in sich aufkeimen spürte.

„Kann ich schon. Befehl von Dad!“, sagte er knapp und setzte sich auf. Erst jetzt spürte er, dass sein Sweatshirt unter der leichten Jacke tatsächlich etwas klamm am Rücken geworden war. Die Rückseite seiner Hose fühlte sich sogar noch deutlich unangenehmer an. Was für ein furchtbarer Tag!

„Alles, was du sagst, ist ein Befehl von Dad! Immer!“, beschwerte sich Sam und sein Tonfall war nervtötend vorwurfsvoll. Außerdem steckte er in einem nagelneuen Batman-Kostüm, wie Dean jetzt feststellte. Ganz kurz versetzte ihm der Anblick einen Stich; der zweite an diesem Tag, den er diesmal sehr wohl zu deuten wusste. Er war neidisch, dass sein Bruder etwas Neues besaß, etwas _Cooles_ , für das er sich selbst heute Vormittag als zu erwachsen erklärt hatte, und das er deshalb nicht selbst cool finden durfte. Das Leben war ungerecht.

„Woher hast du das?“, fragte Dean mit einem Kopfnicken in Sams Richtung und gab sich Mühe, nicht zu interessiert zu klingen.

Das zu lange Haar seines Bruders war unter einer Maske verborgen, die Kopf und die obere Hälfte seines Gesichts bedeckte, ganz so, wie es sich für einen respektablen Batman gehörte. Das lange schwarze Cape wogte sacht hinter ihm im Wind, bauschte sich unter einer leichten Herbstbrise dramatisch auf. Es war perfekt. Es war ... _Unfair!_

„Onkel Jim“, sagte Sammy stolz und zupfte an dem Overall herum, dessen Vorderseite an einigen Stellen ausgepolstert war, um die Illusion von bergeweise Muskeln zu erzeugen. An Sams schmaler Kinderstatur sah das äußerst seltsam aus, aber es minderte nicht die absolute _Abgefahrenheit_ des Kostüms, die in Dean diesen Neid entfachte.

„Er hat es mir für Halloween geschenkt.“

Ein weiterer Stich.

„Weil er dachte, dass wir heute Abend von Haus zu Haus gehen.“  
  


Noch einer.

„ _Zusammen._ “

Vielleicht war Dean zu jung, um bereits zu begreifen, dass sein kleiner Bruder _die Welt_ für ihn bedeutete, aber auch, wenn er das Gefühl nicht genau benennen konnte, war es vielleicht bloß das, was ihn noch daran hinderte, Sam in diesem Moment eine reinzuhauen. Er war so _frustriert_.

Aber Sammy trug immerhin nur ein Kostüm, und er wusste nichts von einem Kissenbezug voller Süßigkeiten, die das Feuer unmöglich überlebt haben konnten. Er wusste nichts davon, wie sicher sich Dean einmal im Dunkeln an der Hand ihres Vaters gefühlt hatte. Er wusste nicht, wie geliebt man sich einst von John Winchester hatte fühlen können, wenn man sein Kind war. Er hatte nie Moms Lächeln gesehen, mit dem sie einen an der Haustür empfing. Aber was man nicht kannte, konnte man auch nicht vermissen. Sein Bruder war unschuldig. Was Sammy blieb, war nur dieses Kostüm. Dean hatte nicht einmal das.

„Jim hat auch eins für dich.“

Sams eigentlich sanfte Stimme, die die hohe Weichheit eines Kleinkindes erst vor kurzem gänzlich abgestreift hatte, riss ihn mit Nachdruck aus seinen trüben Gedanken.

„Hm?“

„Ein Kostüm! Hör mir doch mal zu! Es liegt drinnen, auf dem Bett.“

Dean rappelte sich auf. Seine Beine fühlten sich steif und taub unter dem Gewicht seines eigenen Körpers an, wie kurz vor dem Einschlafen, und er brauchte einen Moment, bis das Blut wieder richtig in ihnen zirkulierte.

„Wo ist Jim jetzt?“, fragte er und stampfte ein paar Mal auf. Es klang dumpf und nicht sehr beeindruckend, obwohl er viel fester aufstampfte, als nötig gewesen wäre.

Sams Augen blitzten ihm durch die Schlitze der schwarzen Batman-Maske entgegen.

„Einkaufen. Er hat nicht genug Bonbons für nachher. Soll ich dir sagen.“

„Aha“, machte Dean erst einmal nur, während sie gemeinsam zum Haus zurück liefen. Ihm entging nicht, dass Sam dabei absichtlich ein bisschen voraus rannte, um das Cape hinter sich her flattern zu lassen.

„Und du wolltest nicht mit?“, fragte er misstrauisch. Sams bisherige Begeisterung über Halloween hätte ihn eigentlich das Gegenteil vermuten lassen.

Sam stoppte direkt vor der Glastür zur Küche.

„Nee“, sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf – so heftig, dass dabei Batmans Fledermausohren ins Wanken gerieten.

„Ich … Jim hat gesagt, ich soll dir dein Kostüm zeigen“, sagte Sam schließlich und hüpfte an ihm vorbei ins Haus. Es war an Dean, den Kopf zu schütteln.

Auf dem Gästebett, das sich Sam und Dean während ihrer Aufenthalte bei Pastor Jim teilten, lag tatsächlich ein Kinder-Kostüm, etwa in Deans Größe. Entgegen seiner Vermutung war es kein weiterer Batman-Overall.

„Du bist Superman! Cool“, sagte Sam und klang dabei ehrlich anerkennend. Er konnte mit nur fünf Jahren natürlich noch nicht lesen und zeigte bisher nur wenig Interesse an den Comics, die Dean verschlang, sobald er eines der Heftchen zwischen die Finger bekam, aber sie schauten oft genug gemeinsam Cartoons und das Farbschema und das charakteristische Emblem auf der Brust des Kostüms waren unverwechselbar, selbst für einen ahnungslosen Babybruder.

„Zieh‘s an, Dee, los!“

Das ließ Dean sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er trat sich die Turnschuhe von den Füßen, riss sich die feuchte Jacke herunter, zerrte sein Sweatshirt über den Kopf und schlüpfte aus seiner klammen Jeans. Im Gegensatz zu Sams Kostüm handelte es sich bei der Superman-Verkleidung nicht um einen Overall, sondern um einen Dreiteiler, bestehend aus einem T-Shirt mit langen Ärmeln (aber ebenso eindrucksvollen Muskelpolstern, wie Sam sie hatte), einer dünnen Stoffhose und einem langen, leuchtend roten Cape, das sich mithilfe von Klettverschlüssen an den Schultern des Oberteils befestigen ließ. Sam ließ ihn die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen, während er sich anzog, in seinen Augen die unschuldige Begeisterung eines vorfreudigen Kindes, seine Lippen, gerade so noch unter der Maske sichtbar, zu einem breiten Lächeln verzogen.

„Beeil dich!“, drängelte er, als Dean zu guter Letzt seine Schuhe wieder überstreifte. Ein Blick in den Spiegel bestätigte seine Hoffnung: Nicht nur Sam sah cool und abgefahren aus. Das Superman-Kostüm war schlicht und ergreifend der _Hammer_!

„Danke, Onkel Jim“, hauchte Dean seinem Spiegelbild entgegen, dessen Wangen ihm vor Aufregung ganz rosa entgegen leuchteten. Er bemerkte es nicht einmal.

„Komm mit nach draußen!“, bettelte Sammy und zog an seinem Ärmel.

„Da können wir richtig spielen!“

Dean gab ihm recht. Und er gab nach. Er würde vielleicht nicht mit Sam durch die Straßen ziehen und wie andere Kinder an diesem Abend nach den Süßigkeiten verlangen, die ihnen, der Tradition nach, irgendwie zugestanden hätten. Aber er würde es genießen, dass sie, dieses eine Mal, etwas Neues geschenkt bekommen hatten, das nur ihnen gehörte und das es ihnen ermöglichte, für eine Weile alles zu vergessen, was den Tag bisher so mies für Dean gemacht hatte.

Mom, Dad, Halloween. Streit mit Sammy, nasse Kleidung. Was spielten all diese Gedanken schon für eine Rolle, wenn er und sein Bruder Superhelden sein konnten?

Sie breiteten die Arme aus, ließen ihre Umhänge dramatisch hinter sich her flattern, als sie zurück in den Garten rannten, ohne darauf zu achten, ob die Küchentür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel oder ob neugierige Nachbarn über den Zaun spähten. Eigentlich war es viel zu kalt, am Nachmittag Ende Oktober in ihren dünnen Kostümen, aber auch das kümmerte sie nicht. Sie spürten nicht einmal, dass sie froren. Sie mussten Smallville retten und ihre Gegner waren Lex Luthor, der Joker oder vielleicht auch King Kong. All das spielte keine Rolle.

Sam und Dean waren nicht nur stark, sie waren unbesiegbar, ihre eigenen Helden in ihrer eigenen Welt, die auf die übersichtliche, schützende Größe von Pastor Jims Garten zusammengeschrumpft war.

„Achtung, Sammy, ich fliege!“

Dean hatte den kleinen Schuppen hinterm Haus erklommen und stolzierte nun über das Flachdach, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, so siegessicher und selbstbewusst, als sei er Clark Kent höchstpersönlich. Genauso fühlte er sich auch.

„Warte auf mich, ich will auch!“

Sam, der natürlich genau gesehen hatte, wie Dean über das Regenfass den Schuppen hinaufgeklettert war, tat es ihm gleich. Es war nur ein flacher, kleiner Geräteschuppen aus Wellblech; klein genug, so dass ein Mann von Dads Größe hätte den Kopf einziehen müssen, hätte er hineingehen wollen. Für ein Kind in Sams Alter war die Klettertour trotzdem eine echte Herausforderung. Da sein kleiner Bruder jede Hilfe ablehnte, sich aber trotzdem erfolgreich das Dach hinauf kämpfte, erschien es Dean falsch, ihm die Sache zu verbieten. Irgendwie hatte Sam auch recht gehabt: Dad konnte nicht über allem die Befehlsgewalt haben und wer war Dean schon, seinem kleinen Bruder etwas ausreden zu wollen, was gemeinsam doch so viel mehr Spaß machte?

Schließlich hatte Sam es geschafft. Keuchend stand er neben Dean und blickte vom Dach aus stolz über ihr gemeinsames Reich: Ein Stück Rasen und einige Blumenbeete, in denen gerade ihr Erzfeind (ein großer leuchtender Kürbis) einen fiesen Plan schmiedete, um die Weltherrschaft zu übernehmen.

„Ich fliege auch!“, behauptete Sam und imitierte übereifrig Deans Siegerpose, mit der er Superman im Flug nachstellen wollte: Empor gereckte Faust, die andere Hand lässig in die Seite gestemmt.

Dean lachte.

„Batman kann überhaupt nicht fliegen!“

„Kann er wohl! Guck doch. Ich fliege!“, behauptete Sam und reckte sich noch ein klein wenig höher, um es eben ganz genau so wie Dean zu tun.

„Nah“, machte Dean, auf einmal aus irgendeinem Grund mit etwas weniger Begeisterung als zuvor. Sams Bedürfnis, ihm alles nachmachen zu wollen, hatte manchmal eine erstaunlich bremsende Wirkung. Er ließ die Hände sinken, stolzierte zum Rand des kleinen rechteckigen Flachdachs und ging direkt vor der Kante in die Knie. Als er sich von der Dachpappe abstieß, die unter seinen Schuhen ein träges Knirschen von sich gab, spürte er mit Genugtuung, wie sich das Cape in der Luft über ihm aufbäumte. Der Aufprall im feuchten Gras war unangenehm und brannte von seinen Fußsohlen aus bis in die Waden, aber als Superman und großer Bruder durfte er sich das natürlich auf keinen Fall anmerken lassen.

„Ich kann auch!“, rief Sam trotzig über ihm.

„Lass das, Sam, das ist zu hoch!“

„Du kannst nicht immer über mich bestimmen! Du bist nicht Dad!“, schrie Sam trotzig. Dean wusste bereits, was als nächstes passieren würde, noch bevor er sich zu ihm umdrehen konnte: Sam nahm Anlauf, soweit es die kleine Fläche des Daches zuließ, und stürzte sich mit viel zu viel Schwung den Schuppen hinunter. Dean schrie schon auf, bevor Sam auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen war. Es gab ein dumpfes Geräusch und hallte trotzdem um ein Vielfaches in Deans Ohren wider.

Sam schrie gar nicht. Stattdessen wimmerte er nach einer unerträglich langen, stillen Schreckenssekunde; ein leises, herzzerreißendes, tränenloses Weinen.

Dean stürzte an seine Seite.

„Sammy? Sam!“

Sam reagierte nicht. Er lag als kindsgroßes Fledermausbündel zusammengekrümmt im Gras und umklammerte sein rechtes Handgelenk.

„SAM!“

Fahrig griff Dean nach den schmalen Schultern, um Sam aufzuhelfen. Der stöhnte gequält, als Dean dessen rechten Arm bewegte. Das Geräusch, der Ausdruck von Schmerz aus dem Mund seines kleinen Bruders, brachte etwas in Deans Brustkorb zum rebellieren. Er ließ Sams Schultern sofort los, riss ihm stattdessen die alberne Batman-Maske vom Kopf und ließ sie hinter Sam ins Gras fallen.

_Oh, Scheiße!_ , dachte Dean mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, als er den schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck sah, und wie bleich Sam geworden war.

Laut sagte er: „Lass mich deinen Arm sehen!“

Sam heulte jetzt richtig. Seine riesengroßen Augen schwammen in Tränen, was Dean beinahe als gutes Zeichen betrachtete. Ihr Fernbleiben hatte ihm Angst gemacht. Wenn Sam nicht einmal mehr weinte, war die Lage wirklich schlimm. Was sie zweifellos war – mit und ohne Tränen. Der Kleine umklammerte den verletzten Arm, zerknüllte den dünnen Stoff seines Kostüms darüber, sah Dean unverwandt in die Augen, während Sams eigene in diesem Moment so schonungslos überliefen.

„Na, komm schon. Lass mich sehen!“, forderte Dean und griff nach Sams verkrampfter Hand. Sie war schweißnass und eiskalt.

„Sag‘s nicht Dad“, weinte Sam, als Dean ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zwang, die Finger von seinem Ärmel zu lösen, damit er ihn den Unterarm hinaufschieben konnte. Und Dean musste nicht lange suchen; nur ein kleines Stück über dem Handgelenk hatte sich die Haut schwarz verfärbt, als hätte jemand ein Fass dunkler Tinte unter dem Gewebe verschüttet. Insgesamt war der Arm intakt, stand nicht in einem unnatürlichen Winkel ab, und die Haut selbst schien, zumindest rein oberflächlich, unbeschädigt. Dean begriff trotzdem, dass er vermutlich einen Knochenbruch vor sich hatte, zuckte bei der Erkenntnis vor Mitgefühl innerlich zusammen. _Armer Sammy._

„Kannst du aufstehen?“, fragte Dean und obwohl Sam schniefend nickte, half er ihm auf, zog ihm am gesunden Arm vom Boden hoch.

„Nichts Dad erzählen“, flehte Sam, „Sag nichts Dad. Oder Onkel Jim!“

Er hatte offensichtlich große Schmerzen und redete deshalb dummes Zeug.

Pastor Jim und Dad, die in diesem Moment beide unerreichbar und daher keine große Hilfe waren, kamen als Ansprechpartner ohnehin nicht infrage. Genauso wenig würden sie verhindern können, dass sie beide später von dem Vorfall erfuhren. In Dean sträubte sich etwas dagegen, es _Unfall_ zu nennen.

„ _Du trägst die Verantwortung, wenn ich nicht da bin.“_

„ _Ja, Sir.“_

Dean sah sich fieberhaft um. Gebrochener Arm, das bedeutete in ihrer Situation unausweichlich Krankenhaus; selbst, wenn sich herausstellen sollte, dass er mit seinem Verdacht falsch lag, mussten sie diese Verletzung in jedem Fall einem Erwachsenen zeigen und zwar am besten einem, der sich auskannte, einem, der Sammy wieder gesund machen konnte. Der dafür sorgte, dass er keine Schmerzen mehr hatte. Dass es Sam wieder gut ging.

„Es tut mir so leid, Dee, bitte, bitte sag‘s nicht -“

„Psst! Sei doch mal still!“, raunzte Dean, während er versuchte, seinen Bruder ein wenig zu stützen. Dessen Beinen ging es zwar blendend und er schien einwandfrei gehen zu können, aber irgendwie fühlte es sich richtig an, Sam nicht allein laufen zu lassen. Vielleicht war es auch genau andersrum und Sam war derjenige, der eigentlich Dean stützte? Nein, das war Blödsinn.

Ihr Größenunterschied ließ sie torkeln, als Dean Sammy über den Rasen dirigierte.

„Ich sag Dad nichts“, versprach Dean schließlich in ihrer gemeinsamen Verzweiflung, wenngleich sie auch unterschiedliche Ursachen hatte. Ihnen beiden war klar, dass Deans Versprechen ihnen nichts nützte, aber das Gefühl, Sammy zu sagen, was er hören wollte, linderte die Last der Schuld auf Deans Schultern etwas.

Irgendwie schafften sie es bis in die Garage, die glücklicherweise nicht nur unverschlossen war, sondern sperrangelweit offen stand. Jim musste das Tor hinter sich offen gelassen haben, als er zum Supermarkt gefahren war.

Drinnen standen ein paar alte Fahrräder; auf einem von ihnen hatte Dean vor einigen Jahren das Fahren gelernt. Es war rot, ein altes Damenrad, und ein wenig rostig und hatte ursprünglich einmal bei Onkel Bobby in der Werkstatt in Sioux Falls gestanden, aber er wusste nicht mehr genau, wie es seinen Weg zu Pastor Jim gefunden hatte. In diesem Moment war es die Rettung.

„Warte kurz hier.“

Schweren Herzens ließ er Sam in der Einfahrt stehen, lief in die Garage, kickte den Metallständer mit einem Tritt nach hinten und schob das Rad ins Freie.

„Was hast du denn vor?“, fragte Sam schniefend, konnte die Neugier aber nicht gänzlich aus seiner schmerzerfüllten Stimme verbannen.

„Ich bringe dich ins Krankenhaus“, sagte Dean schlicht. Damit schien jede Unklarheit zwischen ihnen beantwortet, denn Sam nickte einfach nur.

Und dann, da das Fahrrand keinen Gepäckträger besaß, half Dean seinem kleinen Bruder auf den Lenker des Fahrrads.

Der Weg ins Krankenhaus fühlte sich deutlich länger an, als er tatsächlich war. Es mochte daran liegen, dass sie noch immer nichts als ihre dünnen Superhelden-Kostüme trugen und die Dunkelheit nun entgültig einsetzte, und daran, dass Sams Schmerzen schlimmer wurden und er mehr und mehr jammerte. Daran, dass er sich mit nur einem Arm festhalten konnte, während Dean nicht nur das eigene Gewicht auf dem in die Jahre gekommenen Drahtesel vorwärts treten musste. Er spürte, wie sich mit jedem Windhauch sein Superman-Cape hinter ihm aufbauschte, während er sie beide keuchend einen Hügel hinauf strampelte.

Allmählich kamen die ersten Kinder in ihren Verkleidungen auf die Straßen. Die Kerzen in den Jack O‘Lanterns waren längst entzündet worden. Niemand, dem sie begegneten, hinterfragte, dass zwei Kinder in merkwürdigen Kostümen im Halbdunkel auf einem Fahrrad unterwegs waren. Vielleicht hielt man sie für besonders fantasievolle Kinder, _die E.T. - der Außerirdische_ nachspielten.

Dean war dankbar dafür, dass sie unbemerkt blieben. Er hätte nicht gewusst, wie er um Hilfe bitten sollte. Er wollte den anderen Kindern ihr Halloween nicht verderben. Er wollte selbst gerade rücken, was unter seiner Aufsicht in die Brücke gegangen war. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

„Es tut so weh, Dean!“, jammerte Sam, als Dean eine kurze Pause einlegen musste und vom Fahrradsattel rutschte, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Ich weiß, Sammy!“, keuchte Dean. Ihm fiel nichts Tröstendes ein, was er hätte sagen können.

„Warum hast du dir nichts getan, als du gesprungen bist?“, fragte Sam und klang deshalb einmal mehr verletzter, als er es ohnehin schon war.

„Hab dir doch gesagt, dass Batman nicht fliegen kann!“, sagte Dean und schwang sich wieder aufs Rad. Inzwischen konnten sie das hell erleuchtete Klinikgebäude wenigstens schon am Ende der Straße ausmachen.

„Ich bin aber doch geflogen!“, behauptete Sam.

Dean brachte nur ein Japsen zustande und blieb darüber hinaus still, bis sie endlich den Eingang zur Notaufnahme erreicht hatten. Und das war auch gut so. Er brauchte genug Atem, um seinen Bruder beim Empfang anzumelden. Und für alles Weitere, was danach folgte.

Befragungen und Standpauken. Ein aufgelöster Pastor, mitleidiges Pflegepersonal, Dad. Sein kleiner Bruder, der alleine, ohne Dean, zum Röntgen musste. Sam, der einen Gips bekam.

Jim saß neben Dean im Wartebereich auf einem der Plastikstühle, während Dad sich mit einer Krankenpflegerin stritt. Laut. Vielleicht hatte Sammy von Dad seinen Hang zu lauter Wut?

Dean wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken.

Man hatte ihm einen heißen Kakao und eine Wolldecke gebracht, die er in diesem Moment ein wenig enger um die Schultern zog. Für das, was er als nächstes sagen wollte, brauchte er etwas mehr Deckung.

„Danke für das Kostüm“, murmelte er. „Wir wollten keinen Ärger machen.“

Jim seufzte und fischte für Dean eine Hand voll Kaubonbons aus der braunen Einkaufstüte auf seinem Schoß.

„Das geht schon in Ordnung. Ihr habt es ja nicht mit Absicht getan. Richtig?“

Dean zögerte. Hatten sie nicht mit Absicht _Superhelden_ gespielt? Hatte er sich nicht absichtlich vor Sam aufspielen wollen? Hatte er nicht darin versagt, ausreichend auf seinen kleinen Bruder aufzupassen?

„Richtig...“

Pastor Jim schien ihm einen Teil dessen anzusehen, was in ihm vorging, denn seine Augen blitzten gutmütig, als er Dean aufmunternd zulächelte.

„Na also. Zum Glück ist nichts Schlimmeres passiert. Nicht der Weltuntergang.“

Das sah Dean anders. Sams gebrochener Arm war sogar ziemlich schlimm. Aber er sagte nichts mehr, sondern schob sich stattdessen die Bonbons in die Taschen seiner Superman-Hose und trank seinen Kakao.

Er konnte Pastor Jim erst recht geben, als er seinen Bruder tief schlafend und ebenfalls in eine Decke gewickelt auf der Rückbank von Dads nachtschwarzem Chevy Impala wiedersah. Im Moment ging es Sam zwar nicht gut, aber das würde schon wieder in Ordnung kommen, das spürte Dean jetzt ganz deutlich.

Dad hob sich die Standpauke für den nächsten Tag auf. Für heute hatte er wohl genug geschimpft. Er ließ zu, dass Dean zu Sam ins Auto kletterte und sich verstohlen an ihn schmiegte. Was für ein Tag!

„Beim nächsten Mal bin ich Batman!“, flüsterte er dem schlafenden Sam mit einem vorsichtigen Blick auf den Hinterkopf seines Vaters ins Ohr. Sein Bruder schmatzte nur, Dad reagierte überhaupt nicht, und schaltete stattdessen das Radio ein.

Und ein bisschen geflogen war Sammy vielleicht doch.

**Author's Note:**

> Dieser Oneshot entstand im Rahmen des inoffiziellen Supernatural Halloween-Countdowns 2020 auf Fanfiktion.de, organisiert von der Userin Tatu.


End file.
